Smoke and Mirrors
by Letmeborrowthattop
Summary: Red X is pulling off jobs for Slade. After Red X gets away with a robbery at Wayne Enterprises, Robin yells at Starfire and she runs away. That one action leads into a mess of alter egos kidnappings and other chaos. RobxStar. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Smoke and Mirrors

Chapter 1

"Once I steal this plutonium powered proton gun from Wayne Industries," Red X began huddled in a corner finding his lockpicking X. A portal opened up, Robin, Catboy, and Starfire stepped out.

"Don't even think about doing that," Robin growled.

"This is the end of an era. Your robberies stop tonight," Catboy telekinetically took the X from him.

"Your era maybe," Red X snickered. He pulled out a red X and swung it at Catboy. He raised a dark energy force field, but the X shattered it at Catboy smashed into an elevator door. "Enth metal. Perfect for blocking magical attacks." Robin frowned. Starfire shot a starbolt at the ground, but Red X flipped out of the way. "Later chumps. I have a delivery to make." Red X pulled out an X and swung it at the ground. It sent out globs of red plaster sticking Robin and Starfire to the ground. Catboy got up.

"Whoa," Catboy said. The next morning the Titans were having breakfast. Robin and Starfire were walking down to the kitchen.

"Robin, you look grim," Starfire noted.

"X got away," Robin said. Starfire thought for a second.

"Have you done any of your detective work on why he was stealing the weapons?" Starfire asked.

"No," Robin answered.

"Why?" Starfire asked.

"SHUT IT STARFIRE! I'M SICK OF YOU!" Robin yelled. Starfire looked into the fire of Robin's eyes. She rocketed out of the tower. "Ugh. What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

Character Bio Page

Catboy

Height: 5 feet 5 inches

Weight: 120 lbs.

Weapons: Staff

Eyes: Blue

Powers:

1. Can turn into a cat

2. Can turn into a cat/human beast

3. Telekinesis

4. Varying Magical Powers

5. Psychic Blasts

6. Dark Magic

Bio: After his brother and friends died in a hideout explosion, Catboy was the last of their team. Hoping to forget the past, he migrated into Gotham. After he somewhat rattled the Batman/Robin partnership, he moved on to join the Titans. Robin, by that time, was leading the Titans and gave him a spot on the team as a reserve member. The time came when an evil sorcerer named Azra took control of Catboy and his friends including his girlfriend, Killaya. They confronted the Titans and in the end, repaired the bond between Catboy and the Titans. After Robin resorted to using him to save Beast Boy from a half-baked Slade plot, he was offered to be a main Titan and move into the Tower. He accepted and moved into the Tower with his girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The Titans except for Robin were conversing in the meeting room. "What I don't get is why Red X is pulling off jobs for someone. I thought he was the solo thief dude, right?" Beast Boy whined. Everyone nodded.

"The enth metal lined weapon is Robin's trick, he may be pulling wool over your eyes again," Catboy stated. Cyborg perked up.

"How do you know about when Robin went undercover as Red X?" Cyborg asked Catboy.

"I know a lot of things," Catboy said in retaliation.

"Enough," Raven grumbled. "We obviously need to get our facts straight. Red X snuck into Wayne Enterprises to steal a prototype of a highly dangerous weapon. Who does that narrow it down to?" Raven asked. Everyone rubbed their chins.

"Slade," they all mumbled except for Beast Boy.

"Slade just tried to get poor little me out of the picture, why is he aiming for a proton gun?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Slade's one weird dude BB," Cyborg mentioned. "He could be making a bigger version to aim at the city."

"Raven, can you make telepathic contact with Red X?" Beast Boy asked.

"The Xinthonium stored in his helmet prevents mental intrusions," Raven stated. Catboy grinned.

"I know we can't contact Red X, but we can lure him into a trap," Catboy said. "I hold a great amount of valuable magic artifacts of Egyptian descent. I think they may be in Red X's interest."

"How will we let him know that the artifact is around?" Raven asked.

"Robin still has his old Red X suit. There has to be a link to Slade somewhere in it, that's what he used it for last time," Cyborg said.

"Perfect, now we just need to clue in Robin and Starfire!" Beast Boy chimed. He turned into a kitten and ran into Robin's room. He had his head in his lap and he was holding a picture of Starfire. He turned back into a human.

"Dude, where's Starfire?" Beast Boy asked.

"She's gone," he grimly replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"She left Beast Boy," Robin sighed. "Everything in my life is wrong, or ends up becoming a total disaster." Beast Boy sat on the bed next to Robin.

"You have us," Beast Boy smiled.

"I must be the luckiest boy alive. A team with a line-up of a shape-shifting queer, my ex-friend, a creepout, a robot player, and a dipstick alien. Boy am I lucky!"

"As much as I feel for you. Don't call me a queer just because I'm funny," Beast Boy grumbled. Cyborg ran into Robin's room.

"Plan catch Red X is a go, we're about to begin phase," Cyborg paused he noticed a sniffling Robin and an infuriated Beast Boy. "Where's Star?"

"Ta-da," Raven teleported back into the meeting room with the Red X suit. "The voice muffler is in here," Catboy pointed to the mask. Catboy put on the mask. Raven pressed a button on the glove it opened up a communication line with Slade. "Slade, I just heard that a series of rare Egyptian artifacts are being auctioned off at the Jump City Museum at nine o'clock tonight." Slade responded.

"I've studied Egyptian artifacts X, and I know some of them hold tremendous amounts of power. I want you in and out with those artifacts before the auction begins. Then take them to the old sewer lines underneath the city. I'll take them from there," Slade replied. He shut the line off. "The Titans think they can fool me by using the old line, but I'll have something set up for them..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Where are the others?" Catboy asked. He took the mask off.

"Beast Boy went to go get Robin and Starfire. Then Cyborg," Raven began, they all walked in.

"Slade got the message. Now he will remind Red X at approximately eight o'clock to tell him to get to the museum. We will then strike," Catboy explained.

"Is it always about striking first where you're from?" Beast Boy whined.

"I'm from Earth," Catboy grumbled.

"Starfire left," Robin announced. Catboy gasped.

"Why?" Raven asked. The alarm went of.

"Trouble," Beast Boy said. They arrived at the scene, an army of Sladebots was invading a street in the city.

"Why is Slade going all out before the heist?" Cyborg asked.

"To distract us," Robin mumbled.

"Huh?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing. Titans go," Robin sighed.

"I'll clear the area," Raven volunteered. She surrounded an aura in everyone except the Titans and the robots. Then she teleported everyone in her aura out of sight. Catboy turned into a cat and scampered across the pavement. He turned into a half cat half human beast, uprooted a tree and swung it at three robots knocking them all back. Beast Boy turned into an elephant and stomped over the knocked back robots.

"I sense that someone is watching us," Catboy said. "My cat senses are going off."

"Got that right kid," Red X snickered.

"How'd you?" Catboy asked. Beast Boy clenched his fists.

"I'm not your common criminal," Red X growled. He took out a sharp X and swung it at Catboy and Beast Boy. Catboy grabbed Beast Boy, they became intangible and phased through the ground. Robin jumped in to strike Red X, but a robot blasted him from the side. Catboy and Beast Boy phased back up to the street.

"Cover your ears, I know these robots are sensetive to high frequency sound waves!" Cyborg warned. He emitted sound waves that disassembled all of the robots piece by piece. Some exploded into blaring blasts of machinery and scrap metal. Red X jumped out of sight.

"They know about your little trap Catboy, but we know something about them," Robin said getting up he picked up a long red hair. "Her."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"What is it Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing. Since Catboy's plan was a flop, we're going to have to use mine," Robin said. "Fan out. Cyborg and Raven search the construction site. Beast Boy and Catboy, check the sewer lines."

"Why the sewers, and Catboy?" Beast Boy whined.

"I'm flattered," Catboy grumbled. Catboy spread out his cape and shrouded Beast Boy in it. They teleported out of sight. Raven and Cyborg raced downtown. When they were all out of sight Robin began rubbing his face. Through patches of skin colored make-up, Red X's helmet shined through.

"This is gonna be fun," Red X grinned. Beast Boy was an eagle and Catboy was flying through the sewers.

"We need to look for any clues or secret base entrances," Catboy reminded Beast Boy he turned back into a human and landed knee deep in sewerage.

"Why do I have to search the bottom?" Beast Boy whined.

"Why do you whine so much?" Catboy smiled. He fjorded the sewerage on the bottom of the pipes. "Happy now princess?"

"Thanks," Beast Boy said. He walked through the cleared path. The sewer began to fill up with purple goo.

"Huh?" Catboy said. Plasmus stepped out from the shadows of the piping.

"Plasmus, run!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I thought you Titans never run from a fight," Catboy reminded.

"Only when Robin is watching!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"We don't have time for this," Catboy grumbled. He shot a stream of darkbolts (little balls of dark magic) at Plasmus. He endured them all and shot a stream of sludge at Catboy. He raised a dark energy field but the stream knocked him back into a side of the piping. Beast Boy looked at Plasmus. He roared with rage.

"Oh no," Beast Boy sighed. At the excavation site, Cyborg and Raven were already in battle with Cinderblock. He pounded the ground. Raven picked Cyborg up and dragged him away from the shockwave. Cinderblock charged them.

"Azrath, metrion, zinthos," Raven took a few steel pillars and hurled them at Cinderblock. He charged right through them with ease. "Cyborg, do you have a weapon that can temporarily blind Cinderblock?"

"No, but I have the materials to make one," Cyborg answered.

"Quick," Raven said. She shrouded him in her cloak and they teleported behind Cinderblock. Raven let Cyborg out of her cloak.

"I'm almost done, distract him!" Cyborg yelled. Raven's hands glowed with dark energy. Out of her hands came five dark energy hands. They stretched out onto Cinderblock and turned into a dark energy brace. Cyborg loaded his weapon into his sonic cannon. He aimed it at Cinderblock.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" Red X taunted falling from the sky. Back in the sewers, Beast Boy was dodging spurts of acid being fired at him. He turned into a mammoth and charged Plasmus. He got caught in his sticky body.

"Great," Beast Boy snorted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Plasmus loomed over the knocked out Catboy. "This is a job for Beast Boy!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He turned into a bear and ran towards Plasmus. "I do owe Catboy one," Beast Boy reminded himself. He clawed at Plasmus's slimy exterior. Plasmus sucked him into his body. Catboy woke up.

"Beast Boy?" he struggled. Beast Boy was struggling to escape from Plasmus.

"Catboy can intercept thought patterns, if I let him know where I am he can save me!" Beast Boy tried to contact Catboy telepathically, but Plasmus was too thick for his plan to work. Catboy charged up energy. Then he threw one magic dart at Plasmus's chest. It took Beast Boy right out of him. "Time to kneed the dough!"

"No puns please," Catboy grumbled.

"And I thought Robin and Raven were grouches, they atleast let me finish!" Beast Boy growled. Catboy raised a force field in front of them keeping Plasmus out.

"I'm going to cut off this segment of piping from the sewer line, then I'll leave Plasmus underground," Catboy said. He telekinetically cut the piping off from the other segments. "Turn into a mole and get out of here." Catboy lowered the force field and Beast Boy began to burrow upward. Catboy's hands glowed a fiery red and black mixture. Back at the excavation site, Cinderblock and Red X were overpowering Raven and Cyborg.

"Cyborg, that light weapon?" Raven reminded.

"I've got my hands full!" Cyborg replied. Red X bounced off of Cyborg and onto a pile of rubble. Red X picked up a piece of metal and hurled it at Cyborg, he blocked it with his forearm. Red X took out a technology hacking X, he swung it at Cyborg, but he blasted through it with his light weapon. "Boo-yah!" Cyborg yelled.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Red X pointed to Cinderblock who was breaking free from the brace.

"How do you keep on popping up everywhere X?" Cyborg growled running towards Raven.

"I'm full of surprises," Red X replied. He took out a taser X and threw it and it landed on the back of Cyborg's neck knocking him out.

"Azrath, metrion, zin-" Raven was grabbed by Cinderblock. Red X was just standing there. "Aren't you going to finish me off for Slade?"

"No," Red X replied. He teleported out of sight leaving smoke behind him. Cinderblock grabbed Cyborg and walked off into the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Catboy flipped over Plasmus to cut off the other side of piping. He slammed the ground with a sludgy fist. He shot a blast of acid from his mouth at the piping breaking a hole in it. "Hmm," Catboy ran over to the other side of piping. He became intangible. Plasmus rapidly fired darts of acid right through Catboy and they blasted through the other side of piping loosening the segment. It began to plummet through the ground. Catboy flew straight up through the ground and up to where Beast Boy was.

"Job well done dude," Beast Boy congradulated.

"Touching," Slade said. He was standing behind them. He pulled out a staff that had a tip charged with electricity. He shot both of them and they fell to the ground. "Now to seal the deal," Slade snickered. He grabbed both of them and teleported out of sight. Raven and Cyborg wokeup. They were in an old coal mine. It was dark dusty, but just beyond what Cyborg could see, there was an active laboratory with blinking lights everywhere. Red X was standing in front of them.

"Wakey, wakey," Red X laughed. Raven and Cyborg tried to get up, but they were braced to the wall. Slade arrived next to Red X. He dropped Beast Boy and Catboy in front of Raven and Cyborg.

"Where's Robin Slade?" Cyborg roared.

"Yes, where is he?" Red X added.

"The pen X, just like you asked for," Slade replied. He walked off with Red X next to him.

"Something's weird about this Raven," Cyborg said.

"Even for Slade," she grumbled. Red X was walking with Slade to a large containment chamber.

"Our deal couldn've been more perfect," Slade said to Red X. "I give you the Titans and Robin while you give me whatever I want."

"I think I'm getting the better half of the deal," Red X commented. He walked into the chamber. "Like I said Slade."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Slade sneered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

"Sorry Robin," Red X said as the metal doors closed behind him.

"X, how?" Robin asked weakly.

"I am not who you think I am," Red X said. Red X pulled off his mask, it was Starfire. Slade was peering from above in a screening room.

"WHAT?" Slade exclaimed.

"Starfire?" Robin asked. Beast Boy heard the commotion and perked up.

"Where am I?" Beast Boy asked.

"Slade's domain," Cyborg answered. He woke up Catboy. He magically destroyed the braces. Raven and Cyborg escaped.

"Let's go get 'em," Catboy said. An army of Slade robots landed in front of their path. Cyborg punched one of their heads off and hurled it into another. It exploded clearing out a good space. Raven landed into a position where she was in a mine shaft. Robots jumped into the shaft with her. She round house kicked two out of the three robots. She telekinetically threw one out of the shaft. Catboy phased through five robots each one taking out each of their power cores shutting them down. Cyborg used his sonic cannon and blasted a rock full of coal it exploded leaving the robots in a smokescreen. Catboy got a telepathic message.

"Robin and Starfire are down there," Catboy said pointing to the machinery down further into the mine.

"And X?" Cyborg asked.

"No," Catboy replied. Raven jumped down. Beast Boy turned into a kangaroo and kicked one robot into another he turned back into a human and rejoined the rest of the group. Rave surrounded them in a dark energy orb. She flew them all down to the area where the pen was. Back inside the pen, things were heating up.

"You made me cry!" Starfire yelled in Robin's face.

"What?" Robin asked.

"On the contrary, he's been here for three days. I sent the real Red X undercover as Robin. When the rest of the Titans found out, he skipped town," Slade said.

"I am confused!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Let's see if you can comprehend this. Since you're both here, I'm going to destroy you both," Slade grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Slade flipped up and smashed into Starfire knocking her into the ground. Starfire got up and tore off the Red X suit. She starbolt blasted Slade into a wall. Starfire blasted Robin free from his prison. "I love you Starfire," Robin said. He ran his hand through her flowing red hair.

"I'm not done yet here lovecats," Slade growled. Catboy phased in through a wall with Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg.

"Here's your lovecat Slade," Raven sneered. Beast Boy turned into a tiger and tackled Slade. Slade pulled out his taser staff and electrocuted Beast Boy. Slade jumped up while Beast Boy was falling. He kicked him into Raven. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon. Slade ran towards Cyborg. Catboy landed in front of Cyborg. He flipped into the air, lifted his leg up and smashed it down on his face. He pulled back his staff. Catboy telekinetically took it from him and snapped it on his thigh.

"Game over," Catboy touched Slade's head. "Let nightmares feed at your brain."

"Actually, my brain power is fifty percent stronger than the average human, let's see how you rank against me," Slade overpowered the psychic attack and knocked Catboy out instantly. "I've been to Hell and back, try getting that out of your brain," Slade snickered.

"I didn't forget about you either," Slade said. There was a bomb at Cyborg's feet. It exploded and he was knocked back into a wall. His arm fell off. "Atleast you spent your last moments together," Slade said to Robin and Starfire.

"You will never play with my emotions again!" Starfire yelled. She kicked Slade's mask off. He quickly ran for shelter in the shadows. Cyborg ran over to them while repairing his arm.

"This mine is going to collapse! We need to get out of here y'all!" Cyborg warned frantically.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

"I'm not letting Slade get away with this," Robin grumbled.

"I shall not either!" Starfire proudly yelled. Catboy woke up along with Raven and Beast Boy.

"Your funerals," Slade laughed. He pressed a button and a hoverscooter came over to him. "I'm out of here." Robin grappled the back of the scooter, Starfire grabbed the back of the scooter stopping it. "This scooter is made with solid titanium, you can't break it even with the strength of ten men."

"What about ten women?" Starfire insisted. She pulled on the scooter. Slade jumped off. Raven trapped him in a dark energy bubble. The sides of the mine began to cave in. Catboy telekinetically suspended the walls from caving in.

"I can't hold it much longer guys," Catboy strained to say. Red X teleported in and kicked Raven from behind losing her focus on the prison holding Slade.

"I never leave a business partner behind. Especially when they owe me a payment," Red X sneered as he teleported off with Slade in a puff of red smoke. Raven surrounded the team in dark energy. They were all teleported out of the mine and back to the Tower.

"Thanks Raven," Robin thanked. "You were all great. Catboy even earns a gold star."

"Nice," Catboy said. "Uhh. I think we left my girlfriend here at the Tower," Catboy said. He ran into the elevator. Raven smiled.

"That was an interesting mission," Raven commented.

"Lemme get this straight," Beast Boy started. "At the Wayne Enterprises robbery, Red X made off with Robin by using a cheap illusion. Then, Red X posed as Robin in a matter of seconds and went back to the Tower with Catboy and Starfire. After that, Red X as Robin mouthed off to Starfire and then she ran off and stole the old Red X suit after Raven and Catboy used it to contact Slade. Then, Red X led us into a battle with Slade robots, but then split us up and skipped town back as Red X. He never told Slade he left so he thought that Starfire, once she became Red X, was the real Red X. She thought that Robin yelled at her but it was really an effort by Slade to end the RobinxStarfire relationship. Phew," Beast Boy finished.

"Correct?" Starfire said unsure of herself. She looked at Robin. Robin shrugged.

"YOU LEFT ME HERE WITH NO LUNCH! WHAT KIND OF SUPERBOYFRIEND ARE YOU?" Killaya yelled.

"Sorry! Red X and Slade and," Catboy struggled.

"I DON'T GIVE A!" Killaya yelled.

"Couple issues," Raven smirked.

"I say we all go out for pizza," Cyborg said.

"Actually, Starfire and I are going to go to the movies and then have a romantic dinner," Robin said.

"Really?" Starfire perked up.

"You earn one," Robin said. "Posing as Red X and confronting Slade alone takes a great deal of courage."

"I love you Robin," Starfire said. She pecked him on the cheek.

"About that pizza," Cyborg reminded. Beast Boy and Raven looked at him awkwardly. "What?"


End file.
